


STOL

by hellvetica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Harold prepare to leave Owen Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STOL

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of Proteus in Season Two.

“Mr. Reese I think it best that you depart the island rather quickly now, that we depart the island quickly.” 

Finch had managed to slip away from Detectives Carter and Beecher after the unfortunate demise of the serial killer they had followed to the island. For once Reese was not responsible. The honors went to Detective Beecher.

“Even though you are not responsible for his death, as soon as the authorities are able to cross the bridge again there will be questions that we may not want to answer. Detective Carter may be aware that Marshal Jennings is not who he appears to be, but Detective Beecher does not and we really do not need another person digging into the marshal’s past. Who knows what he might find.” Finch was looking pointedly at Mr. Reese. 

“I am only thinking of Detective Carter. She will have to explain this fiasco to the locals and she will need to do it without implicating ‘The Man In The Suit’. She found out who the killer was on her own so she doesn’t have to involve you, John, but the survivors in the police station certainly will. They are going to be asking questions about the marshal that was here. Questions we do not want to answer. After all, it was Marshal Jennings who worked the case with Agent Fahey. Questions are going to be asked about his whereabouts and why he disappeared so soon after Agent Fahey was shot. Your fingerprints are all over this police station, John, not Marshal Jennings’. And Mr. Reese is still a wanted felon, in case you have forgotten.”

“Relax, Finch. This is a small town and no one is going to be checking for fingerprints. They already got their man. Carter can explain everything away. She’s good at that. However Mr. Gull may have a few questions to answer, like what that plane is doing in the town square? I suggest you give a statement to Detectives Carter and Beecher and we disappear before the Chief of Police arrives from the mainland. Detective Carter is not aware of the plane though Mr. Gull’s cover may be blown.”

“Come on Harold,” urgency spilling into Mr. Reese’s voice. “Give Carter your statement for the record and then lets get out of here. I think I know a boat that’s available down at the docks. As soon as the storm breaks, we need to clear out of here.”

Finch’s back straighten and stiffened even more than usual as he turned to face his partner. “Mr. Reese, I am not leaving the plane!”

“Harold, who knows how many city ordinances you broke when you landed in the town square. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible. As soon as the Chief of Police returns from the mainland, he will be throwing the book at Mr. Gull. Now, you can expunge his record later, but if you stick around here much longer, I will be forced to stage a jail break to rescue you and I don’t want to hurt these innocent people, so, lets move.”

“No, Mr. Reese, I am not leaving the De Havilland behind.” He spoke fondly of the plane as if it were a cherished toy. 

“They are not manufactured any more and this one has all original parts. You can think of it as a first edition if you will. I am certainly not leaving it here.” 

Harold could be formidable when determined.

Glaring at Finch, “OK, but we leave now. Are you sure you can take off from the town square?”

“Mr. Reese, are you questioning my abilities. As long as there is water I can take off. I landed her didn’t I? The Da Havilland is the best short takeoff and landing aircraft ever built. She can get in and out of much tighter situations than this. I suppose I will have to leave my meteorological supplies behind though. It would be too risky to go retrieve them from the police station.”

Looking at Harold, John’s blue eyes started to twinkle and the hint of a smile ghosted across his features.

“Harold, what I said earlier about you having some interesting equipment. I wasn’t referring to your meteorological supplies.” 

“Really, Mr. Reese.” Dryly replied Mr. Finch.

Mr. Reese fought to keep his smile under control.  
“This flight could be a win-win for both of us.”

“How is that, Mr. Reese?”

“I could check out your ‘interesting equipment’ and you could join the mile-high-club,” replied Reese with an aura of earnestness that belied the light dancing in his blue eyes.

Finch turned to face Mr. Reese and fixed him with his best owlishly innocent look.  
“Mr. Reese, why would you think I am not already a member?”

“Harold, you never cease to surprise me. Now get your equipment in the plane.”


End file.
